The U.S. Energy Information Administration estimated that, in 2011, electricity used for lighting by the residential and commercial sectors was equal to about 17% of the total electricity consumed by both of these sectors and about 12% of total U.S. electricity consumption. Thus, saving energy consumed by lighting remains an important priority.
One way to save energy consumed by lighting is using light bulbs that are more efficient than the traditional incandescent lamps. For example, compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) and light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer lighting characteristics comparable to the incandescent lamps, but with less power consumption and longer product lifetime.